familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Bdm1/doc
Purging Documentation says "The subpage is automatically updated, and thus each time it loads it shows the latest information available in Familypedia.". If that's true, it shouldn't need the "purge" instruction. Delete one or other? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Then the documentation is wrong. You can easily test to check. Thurstan (talk) 04:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Combination templates I would like to see here a link to the bdm templates that combine two or more place fields. I need one for Schagen/bdm and can't work out where to find it. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:41, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, after our last discussion about locality properties, I have been wondering if we should just ditch the perfectionism of trying to force contributors to "get it right" and just search on Property:Birth location etc, which includes each of the subfields. Then we would only need one bdm template regardless. I will create a test version this afternoon. Thurstan (talk) 01:50, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, that could turn out to be the tidiest solution. Wikipedia's place name uniqueness means that if people used a correct WP/FP placename it would get to the right bdm page no matter which of the four fields they put it in. If they put a "wrong" name in. that will be no worse than it is now. Good work, mate! --- Robin Patterson (Talk) New universal template OK, done, I see. I have no doubt it will work brilliantly though the documentation and the page display need a little tweaking to replace "locality" with a more general term. I hope you don't expect us all to type " all" instead of a simple single digit or other character. Presumably your redirects ensure that typing "1" or "2" or "3" or "4" after clicking the bdm icon will seamlessly go to the universal template. That's fine on the surface, but it puts an unnecessary load on the system because the "Show list of used templates" list will include both. How about renaming it so that it has just a single character after the bdm? Then we can all learn to use the new one and avoid the redirects. bdmp for page or bdms for subpage or bdm0 for zeroing in on the actual bdm results? Or even bdm1 so that that one would not need to be redirected on thousands of existing pages? Appreciatively; --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:38, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :Where do you find "Show list of used templates"? I've really missed it since it went. Thurstan (talk) 20:23, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::On the editing page right below the green blobs. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:12, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::I can't see it: which green blobs? Thurstan (talk) 05:39, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :::The four green jigsaw puzzle pieces just below the word "Templates" unless the "Hide" button beside it has been clicked. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:01, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I am being thick, I still don't see it. I have uploaded a screen shot of my edit screen: can you mark it to show where it is please. Thurstan (talk) 19:11, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sorry again, found it. I have "Widen the Source mode edit box to fill the entire screen" ticked in my preferences, and I don't see them (that's what you meant by the "hide" button? I had forgotten years ago that there was a little control to narrow the edit box). Thurstan (talk) 20:57, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Anyway, will I rename back to ? Thurstan (talk) 20:57, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::It would cut out several thousand redirects. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:02, February 25, 2019 (UTC)